THIS invention relates to a method of operating a multi-station communication network of the general kind described in International Patent applications nos. WO 96/19887 and WO 98/56140. The invention also relates to such a network itself.
Networks of the kind referred to above can be utilised commercially, with users being subscribers who are billed for their use of the network. Alternatively, networks of this kind may be utilised by security forces such as police or military forces.
A further application for networks of the kind referred to is in Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), where a wireless network can be combined with conventional network structures to service fixed and mobile network users. Such networks are usually but not necessarily computer networks.